


Cages

by Takada_Saiko



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Snapshots of Martin, Gripps, and Cross being held by Blackwing.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> These might continue, just depending on what we get on Saturday's episode.

They rushed them, shouting and hollering and howling the whole way. Martin had always known this day could come, and with Riggins popping back up it had only been a matter of time. 

He just hadn't expected there to be so many of them after Riggins had shown up with one idiot as backup. 

The coloured smoke  made it tough to see, but he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and swung his bat around  _ hard _ . There was a satisfying crack as it connected with one of the men in uniform. Military. Blackwing was pulling out the stops. 

He took him down and swung around again. No shots were being fired. They were under orders. Okay. This might be winnable. They could beat them back. They were stronger and faster than anyone Blackwing was sending, military or not. 

Martin pivoted, finding someone with what looked like a crossbow pointed at him. The shot went off and he felt electricity tearing through him. It surged and he cracked a devilish grin, reaching forward to the cord attached and dragging the other to him, slamming him hard into the ground with a triumphant howl. Amateurs. 

Then he heard it, the sound of an automatic weapon and a yelp that followed. He knew that voice and he  _ felt _ the pain streaking across their psychic link. Fear coursed through him as Martin darted off towards the sound. 

He hadn't been paying attention. They never would have gotten the upper hand on him if he hadn't been focused in getting to Cross. Something slammed into him hard enough to take him off his feet. He hit the ground, head bouncing off of it and his vision pulsed as he saw multiple figures closing in. He fought hard, swinging and kicking out with everything he had. They were terrified of him, he could feel it, but he was overwhelmed by the pain still coming from Cross. His brother was hurt and he'd be damned if he didn't - 

And then a well-placed hit made everything go dark around him. 

 

*

 

It was hard to tell when he woke up, because even when he thought he opened his eyes he was surrounded by inky darkness. Silent, endless darkness. He could feel Gripps and Cross though. Distantly. He couldn't pinpoint anything other than that they were there, somewhere, in the void he'd been dropped in. 

His arms were bound to his chest, the material rough, and as he shifted his weight he felt something around him. A cage. Another damn cage. Sure, Riggins,  _ real _ different than the last time. 

Martin struggled for a moment, trying to get a better idea of his surroundings. He wasn't squirming free though. They'd tied him down good. 

So he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. 

At some point he lost track of how long he waited in blinding silence. 

  
  


*

  
  


The first thing he noticed was that he was famished. Not hungry, but  _ starving _ . None of the Rowdy 3 ever let themselves get to that point. There was plenty of energy to feed off of, especially when their day consisted of taking out everything that had been done to them on inanimate objects. They made the objects hurt and the people surrounding them fed the Rowdy Boys. It was a good method of survival. One that they had perfected over their last fifteen years of freedom. Now, though, he felt it pulling at him, making him desperate. It could make him dangerous too. 

It took a moment for his brain to work through the screaming hunger and realize he was moving for the first time in what must have been  _ days _ . He slipped up and out of the darkness and his eyes didn't want to adjust. It was too bright. They'd taken his glasses. He was going to make someone pay. 

He was hanging, suspended over the pit and strapped to his cage. That didn't matter though. He could feel them, even before he managed to squint hard enough to see them. People. People so full up of everything that made them tick that they smelt like a buffet to the starving vampire. The woman looked up and he could feel her fear that spiked and a feral grin took over. He latched on. 

There was a rush of energy and it tasted  _ good _ . It filled him up. He nearly choked on it he brought it in so fast, like trying to drink water from a fire hydrant. Normally they were careful when they fed directly from people like this. Too much from a normal person could be dangerous, but right then he didn't care. He watched the Blackwing scientist crumble and he felt a little more like himself. A little more able to bring his focus around through the burning hunger. That didn't mean he was done. Martin locked eyes with the man that had been with her. A low, dangerous growl echoed through the open chamber as he struck out, but fast as he was, the blond man was already reaching for the controls. The cage dropped suddenly, seeming to free fall back into the inky nothingness until it jerked to a stop at the end of the chain. 


End file.
